1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic probe usable in ultrasonic systems such as medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some medical ultrasonic diagnostic systems produce sectional images of bodies. These systems generally have ultrasonic probes which scan beams of ultrasonic wave pulses to produce sectional images of bodies. There are ultrasonic probes of the mechanically scanning type. Some ultrasonic probes are inserted into and used in coeloms of a body to produce sectional images of internal organs. As will be described hereinafter, conventional ultrasonic probes have various problems, particularly of this type.